Attraction of the Heart
by Vergina-spva
Summary: A collection of Kid/Law drabbles in different settings. Forever complete/in-progress and open for prompts.
1. All I want is for you to come home

_This is a collection of separate KidLaw drabbles, mostly that I've posted on tumblr already, but prompts are always welcome (I'll only write them when I feel inspired though)._

_The first one was written for Ventusio, who gave me the prompt for this. It's a modern AU.  
><em>

_Please enjoy and leave a review afterwards! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>All I want is for you to come home<strong>

Law looked at the clock on the plain, white, hospital wall. He still had fifteen minutes until his shift was over. It hadn't been a very busy day, but he was looking forward to go home. Kid was probably waiting for him with a delicious meal, which he could greatly appreciate. His red haired boyfriend might not look like it, but his cooking skills were nothing short of those of a professional. It almost made him drool, thinking of Kid, standing in front of the stove, making some kind of pasta. Well, it didn't help that the man was wearing nothing more than an kitchen apron, inside Law's mind.

The dark haired man opened the top few buttons of his white coat to grant himself some cool air. He didn't have another patient on his operation table anymore today anyway, so he just had to do some final paperwork. But he could also go home now and do the paperwork tomorrow. Yes, that sounded like a perfect plan. _Hmm_, he hoped Kid was making some kind of pasta. Law was really in the mood for pasta.

He opened the rest of his doctor's coat, locked his office and walked toward the locker room. Nobody would miss him those last few minutes.

"Doctor! Doctor Trafalgar!" a nurse behind him called out.

Annoyed, Law turned around. "Yeah, what is it?"

Apparently the nurse had been running, because she seemed out of breath. "We've got an emergency! All the other surgeons present are occupied. You're the only one who could help at this moment."

The black haired man sighed, but buttoned up his coat again. Kid would have to wait, he couldn't let a patient die. "What's the situation?" He asked while following the nurse.

"Some guy got into a fight. He's stabbed in his chest and his arm, both very deep. The tip of the knife might even be somewhere inside his body," the young woman informed him. "He's brought to the emergency room now. He was still conscious when they found him, let's hope that's still the case."

Their fast pace, brought them to the emergency room very quickly. Law put on his surgery-outfit as quick as possible and walked into the room.

Once he saw the patient, his heart stopped beating.

_No, no!_ This couldn't be true. He refused to believe it, but those red locks were unmistakable. It took him less than a second to reach the patient's side. To his relieve he could see the man was still conscious, meaning he hadn't lost too much blood yet.

"You Stupid! What have you done?!" Law asked a little angry, but mostly just worried sick.

His red haired boyfriend looked back at him with hazy eyes. "Got… in a fight," he managed to bring out.

"Oh, never mind. Don't talk," Law commanded. Kid could better stay as quiet and unmoving as possible.

The red haired man apparently thought differently. His hand grabbed the surgeon's arm. "Law, I've always loved you. Remember that."

"Don't talk like you're going to die, asshole!" the doctor said. He tried to stay calm, but on the inside he was panicking. It was very possible, after all, that Kid wouldn't make it. He knew the redhead was only partly saying these things because he really thought he was going to die, partly was probably also due to the painkillers he had gotten. "I'm gonna fix you. Have a little faith in me, will you?"

Kid smiled – which was a rare occasion on itself – and squeezed his boyfriend's hand slightly, with the little energy he had left. "If I survive… marry me?"

Law laughed at the absurdness of the situation. The other man really didn't know what he was saying, did he? Still, Law couldn't help himself. "You'd better start planning a wedding then."

His face turned serious again and he nodded at his colleague. "Anaesthetize him."


	2. Basketball

_This one was prompted by Viv-Heart, which simply stated 'basketball'._

* * *

><p><strong>Basketball<strong>

He heard the leaves on the trees around him rustle in the soft wind that was blowing. It was always relaxing to Law, walking in the park on a late summer day. The sun was placed low in the sky, ready to set. The few clouds were colored orange, but it would take at least another two hours before it was entirely dark.

Suddenly another sound reached Law's ears. A sound that was not the rustling of leaves or the twittering of birds. He listened carefully and went right at the next turn, in the direction of the noise. Before he could see the source of the sound, he had already identified it. It was the sound of a ball bouncing on pavement.

When the black haired man walked around a thick string of bushes, he wasn't surprised to find a small basketball field, surrounded by a high net fence. On it was one single person training his techniques. It was a pale young man, around Law's own age, with flaming red hair, dark eyes and painted lips. He wore a white and red basketball outfit and a dark red headband to keep his hair out of his face. A face that displayed pure concentration.

The man didn't seem to notice it when Law opened the door in the fence and slipped inside. The redhead dribbled towards the basket and tried to score. It was almost hypnotic to watch the man. He was tall, with strong legs and strong arms and, even though Law couldn't see through his shirt, he seemed to have a strong back too.

The whole picture would have looked perfect to Law, wasn't it for the fact that the ball missed its target. The basketball player picked it up again and tried another time. He dribbled forwards, jumped into the air and threw the ball. The round object hit the ring, but bounced off.

The redhead's face seemed rigid. He let out a frustrated yell and smashed the ball as hard on the pavement as he could. This made Law chuckle. It was quite amusing seeing the man getting so worked up.

The ball bounced off against the fence and into the direction of the black haired man. The basketball player followed it with his eyes and caught sight of Law.

"What's so funny, asshole?" he said with an angry look on his face, that made Law's heart beat a little faster. It wasn't out of fear, however. No, he actually felt kind of… aroused?

The black haired man caught the ball with ease. "You," he answered the man's question.

The red haired man snorted. "Like you could do better."

Law raised his eyebrows. "Well, yeah. Much better." He threw the ball back to its owner. "Go on, practice some more, you could use some more training."

The other man snarled and passed the ball back. "If you're so good, then prove it!"

Law smirked. The guy probably didn't know he had been on the top basketball team in high school. The dark haired man started bouncing the ball up and down. First he dribbled a circle around the field to warm up. Then he sped towards the basket, jumped and made a perfect slam dunk. The ball went through the hoop and net with ease.

For a few seconds the bouncing of the ball on the pavement was the only sound to be heard. Then Law heard footsteps coming his way. He turned around smirking and looked at the other man's dangerous looking face. To be honest, the redhead's whole body language screamed danger. Law felt a stirring in his pants. Yes, well, he had always had a thing for bad boys.

"That was just sheer luck," the man spit out. "I'll beat you in a game."

Law smirked. "Alright, let's see what you've got." He pulled off his hoodie, partly because it would be way too warm in a game, partly because he wanted to see the other's reaction.

And that reaction was beautiful. As Law threw the piece of clothing aside, he saw the redhead stare at his tattooed body, surprised, but obviously pleasantly so. Law picked up the ball, giving the other a good look at his behind. "Close your mouth, you're drooling."

"What are you talking about, bastard?"

The dark haired man chuckled. There was so much anger in this man. "My name is Law. Trafalgar Law."

The other snorted and just looked at him. When Law was almost certain he wasn't going to say anything anymore, he spoke after all. "Eustass Kid."

A smile appeared on Law's face. "Well, Eustass-ya, show me what skills you've got." With that, Law started to dribble again, passing Kid with ease.

The red haired man got in action pretty fast and chased after him. The moment Law tried to score, Kid bumped into him, causing the ball to get out of course. The competitive part seemed to get the best out of Kid, Law thought, since he didn't seem as bad at it as before. However, it also caused the redhead to play more and more aggressively as the game proceeded. The bumping into Law was getting a regular thing and, since Kid was the heavier one of the two, it was effective as well.

Still, the dark haired man managed to score just a little more often. Kid was getting frustrated and after a while he threw his shoulder so hard against the other, that Law fell against the net fence. The tanned man cursed loudly. He didn't mind being handled roughly, but this man was going a little too far. "Do you suck so much that you can't even win by playing fairly?"

Kid threw the ball away and pushed his body against Law's so that he couldn't move away from the fence. He brought his face up close to the other's. "Are you so weak that you can't even handle me?"

Law's perverted mind immediately imagined a whole lot of other settings in which the redhead could have said that. "Oh, I could handle you," he said in an suggestive tone. "I'm sure."

Kid raised his eyebrows, but didn't seemed to be repelled by the idea Law suggested. That was enough for the dark haired man to close the small distance between their lips.

Kid eagerly responded to the kiss, tongue invading the other's mouth almost immediately.

_God_, Law enjoyed this. Even in his way of kissing there was so much anger and frustration. Yes, a lot of sexual frustration. Law put his hand in the red strands on his head and deepened the kiss, while at the same time slightly moving his leg to brush against Kid's crotch.

The paler man moaned and broke the kiss, looking Law hungrily in the eyes. "You, come with me."

"Don't order me around, Eustass-ya," the tattooed man said annoyed, though he was secretly kind of turned on by the other's demanding tone.

Kid smirked and then suddenly grabbed Law's hips, lifted him from the ground and threw him over his shoulder.

"Oi! Put me down!" Law demanded when the red haired man walked away with him. He struggled to get free, but to no avail. The other's hold on him was too strong.

When Kid kept walking towards the exit of the basketball field, Law stopped kicking and sighed, admitting his defeat. "At least take my hoodie with you too."


	3. Belly Dancer

_This was a silly thing, really. A 3 sentence challenge, prompted by Aerle. But people seemed to like it, so here you go XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Belly dancer<strong>

It was obvious to Kid that his lover had had way to much to drink, but it was not something he could bring himself to care much about at this very moment.

Neither did he care about the fact that his mouth had fallen open and he was displaying a probably stupid look on his face, as all he cared about now, was how Law was slowly walking towards him, shaking his hips to the music.

"You're drooling, Eustass-ya," the dark haired man said as he used the muscles in his belly to move it in the most sensual way he could think of; it certainly had the effect he'd hoped for.


	4. Encounter at school

_This story was written as a birthday present for Viv-heart. Beside KidLaw, this is also Penguin/Killer  
><em>

_Beta'd by Aerle._

* * *

><p><strong>Encounter at school<strong>

Law sighed as he grabbed his coat and stepped into the cold air outside. His son had gotten into a fight at school – again – and he was supposed to come to talk to him and the other guy boy and his parents.

Well, Penguin wasn't that much of a fighter when he wasn't challenged, so it would probably be the other guy's fault. Almost certainly. He had a fairly good idea who the other guy boy would be, as well. And secretly, he hoped he was right about that.

It was only a short walk to the high school that his son attended, so he'd reached the warmth again within ten minutes. Law knew the way to the principal's office by heart already. Not the least because the building hadn't changed much since he had attended this school himself – and he had paid plenty of visits to the principal's office in that time.

Law soon reached the room soon and peeked through the window. He grinned as he saw the kid with wild blond hair sitting in one of the chairs. Just as Law had thought. And the boy's father was hot as hell itself.

Law knocked on the door and walked into the room, his smile already gone, as the reason he was here, was, of course, no laughing matter.

The principal, a woman named Shakky, nodded at him. "Ah, mister Trafalgar, I'm glad you could come."

Law nodded at herback and sat down next to Penguin, giving his son a stern look, only to see that the boy was staring at the floor.

"That guy again?!" A loud voice entered the room, followed by a head full of red hair. "This is, what, the third time?!"

"Mister Eustass, please calm down and take a seat," Shakky asked him. "And please close the door behind you."

The redhead shut his mouth and did as he was told, while giving Law an angry look, as if this was all his fault.

Law just smiled back at him and asked, "So, what exactly happened?"

Shakky began to explain. "Penguin and Killer got into a fight again. There were three teachers needed to take them away from each other and one of our teachers has gotten a blue eye because of that."

Law leaned back in his chair. "Well, it doesn't really surprise me. I mean, what kind of upbringing are you giving the boy when you've named him Killer?"

Kid shot him a deadly glare. "It's a strong name, a sign that he can handle everyone. A lot better than naming your kid after a failed bird that can't even fly."

Law gritted his teeth. "Says the man who's never grown up, according to his own name."

"Like you do your name that much honor by never breaking any law."

"Gentlemen!" Shakky stopped them. "I was hoping we could solve the boy's disagreement, not start one yourself." The two supposedly adult men crossed their arms and after another scowl at each other, returned their attention to the principal. "Can you boys tell your father how it started?"

"He started it," the teenagers said in union.

Law looked at the two. "I can't imagine Penguin would start a fight."

"He kept freaking staring at me!" Killer defended himself. "I swear, it was creepy, and I don't like it when people keep staring at me."

"I didn't," Penguin mumbled, but he had pulled his hat a little further down as if to hide his slowly reddening face.

"It doesn't matter whether he did it or not," Law said before a smile could form on his lips again. "It's no reason to start fighting." He looked at Kid for support.

The redhead pursed his lips together, but then nodded. "No, it isn't. But it _is_ annoying when someone keeps staring at you."

As a reaction to that, Law kept his eyes on the man, while he couldn't help but smirk.

"I can look at whatever the fuck I want." Everyone was surprised by Penguin's sudden outburst.

Law, still staring at Kid, nodded. "He _is_ right about that."

"Well, not at me!" Killer spat.

"Gentlemen," Shakky broke into the conversation once again. "I suggest you talk about it, in such a way that I won't need to call you all here again." She tried to look all four of them in the eyes, forcing Law to tear his gaze away from the man he felt more attracted to than he should. "This is indeed, like you said, the third time already, _this month_, and I do have better things to do than solving the problems of sexually frustrated teenagers."

"What the hell?!" Killer jumped up. "I'm not sexually frustrated! Just angry!"

"Whatever is the case," Shakky continued on a soothing tone. "I suggest you talk it out once and for all, at home, or somewhere else you can sit quietly."

Law nodded, before anyone could protest. "That seems like a good idea. My place is nearby, you're invited welcome to come by for coffee or whatever you like to drink."

Both teenagers looked at their fathers, Penguin with widened eyes, Killer… wWho knew how kKiller looked, his hair covereingd half of his face. At least he didn't seem very happy with the idea. Kid seemed to think about it for a moment, but then nodded. "Yeah, let's get this over with."

Shakky smiled relieved and the four of them left the room. Killer announced that he still had to get some things from his locker and Law wrote down his address for Kid, so that they could come a few minutes later.

Law walked home with Penguin silently walking beside him. "So… Killer, hm?" Law asked his son.

Penguin looked away. "Killer what? Killer is a dick."

"Really?" Law smiled. "But a handsome dick, right?"

His son's face became red as a tomato. "No, the ugliest dick I've ever seen! Why do you say things like that?"

"You can tell me, you know," Law said reassuring. "If you are in love."

"I'm not in love! Yuck!" Still, Penguin's face had never been so red.

"Okay, let's call it a crush then. 'In love' might be a little too heavy," Law teased him.

"Yeah, you would want that, right? Because _you_ have a crush on Killer's _dad!_" Penguin said, now pretending to be angry at his father.

Law chuckled. "Well, you are right about the last part. But that's not the reason I'm saying this."

Penguin's eyes widened as he had apparently not expected his dad would admit his feelings so easily.

"You don't have to be ashamed of it," Law continued. "If you like him, just go for it."

Law opened the front door of their home. "And they're coming over in a few minutes." He winked at his son. "It's like a double date."

Penguin quickly walked in, immediately greeted by their dog Bepo. "There's no way I'm going on a double date with my dad."

Law smirked victoriously at his son. "You just admitted the Killer part of the date _wasn't_ a problem."

Penguin blushed again. "I hate you."


	5. Encouter at School 2

_This is a continuation of the previous chapter. I'm not going to write another part from Law's pov, but I am going to write a whole multi-chapter story about Penguin and Killer's part of this story, from their pov. Will take a while before I upload it, but if you follow me, it will pop up in your alerts eventually :P_

_Beta'd by Aerle_

* * *

><p>"I'm going to my room," Penguin announced and headed for the stairs.<p>

"No, you're not." Law snatched the boy's hat from his head. "You're going to clean up your stuff in the living room. Until then, I'm keeping this." Law knew how much his son liked the hat. He didn't go anywhere without it. He had even gotten some of the teachers so far as that he could keep it on during class.

Penguin scowled at him, but then did as his father said anyway. It was only a few minutes later when the doorbell rang. Law put Penguins hat back on the boy's head. "Come on, open the door to our dates."

"Shut up! He's not my date!" Penguin hissed, but walked towards the door anyway. "And you're not saying anything, you'll only embarrass me if you do."

Law chuckled. "I won't embarrass you, as long as you talk out your problems." He watched as his son opened the door, his hand slightly shaking as he did. Law smiled as he remembered how nervous he had been the first time he had a date with a girl, when he was fifteen himself. And he hadn't even really liked the girl.

Penguin scowled at the two in front of the door, but managed to mumble a short "come in".

Killer and his dad stepped inside and Law welcomed them with a smirk. "Welcome mister Eustass and mister Eustass. Take off your coats and take a seat. Want something to drink? Coffee? Tea?"

"Got any beer?" Kid asked while he hung his coat on the hat rack.

Law cast a look at his watch, before he decided he didn't care about how late it was. "Sure."

"Yeah, for me too," Killer said.

Law raised his eyebrow. "You're fifteen."

"Sixteen," Killer corrected him.

"Still too young to drink."

"God, your dad is boring, Peng," Killer said as he dropped down on the couch, followed by Kid.

"He just doesn't want you to lose any more brain cells, if you even have them," Penguin shot back and went to sit on the other couch, his arms crossed before his chest.

Law sighed. He'd smiled because of the way Killer had shortened Penguin's name, but then his son had to make such a mean comment again. It hadn't even bothered Law that Killer had sort of offended him. This was not _really_ the best way to go if being friends was the least what they were going for. Law shook his head and brought the teenagers a coke, while he joined Kid with a beer.

Law sat across from Kid, next to his son. "So, you boys got to say anything to each other?"

"No," the kids said in union.

Killer got hit against the back of his head by his dad. "Yes, you do," Kid told him.

Killer flipped his hair back, but it immediately fell in front of his face again. "Fine. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit you."

"No, you shouldn't," Penguin agreed.

"Asshole, you're supposed to apologize too!" Killer threw at him.

Penguin shrugged. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Hasn't your father taught you it's not nice to stare at people?" Kid asked annoyed. He was obviously not pleased by Penguin's behavior.

"No, because is it really such a bad thing to look at something you like?" Law said, his eyebrows raised and looking at Kid. He didn't flinch when he got a painful kick against his leg from his son.

Penguin had become bright red again, when he said, "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. It wasn't my intention."

Both father and son Eustass sat in silence, looking from Penguin to Law and back, probably thinking hard about the information they had just gotten from Law and the apology they'd gotten from Penguin. Both opened their mouth at the same time. "Did you just –"

Penguin stood up. "Well, I accept your apology, and I hope you will accept mine as well. If we've sorted this out, I'll go to my room now." When nobody protested, he walked away and went upstairs.

It stayed silent in the living room for a while, until Law cleared his throat. "It's good that you both apologized for this particular fight, but how do we know something like this won't happen again?"

Kid looked at his son, seeming to just pretend that he hadn't heard anything about Penguin liking Killer. "I'm sure the boys will be able to behave themselves. If they both just don't do the same they did today, they'll be fine, right?"

"But this was the third time already. I think they should talk about the real reason of their fights." Law, who had been looking at Kid all the time – as he found it quite difficult to tear his gaze away from the man – now looked at Killer. "Maybe you should go after him and talk about it."

"What?!" Killer exclaimed, after which he started to fidget with his long blond hair. "I-I can't just go into his room, I– He–"

"If everything's alright between you two, I don't see why you can't go to his room," Law commented.

"That's not it!" Suddenly Killer seemed to realize he was yelling at someone's dad, or something, because he cleared his throat and stood up. "Yeah, it's alright, I'll go talk to him."

As soon as Killer had ascended the stairs, Law took his place on the couch next to Kid. "So, how are you doing?"

Kid took a drag of his beer while raising his eyebrows. "What's got you so interested in me, all of a sudden?"

Law smirked. "Who said I wasn't interested from the start?"

Kid frowned. "I thought we were here for the boys."

"Yes, but they are upstairs now, doing whatever they are doing," Law said with a smile.

"Listen, I don't know what you're hinting at, but my boy is not gay." Kid looked at him, dead serious.

"Are you sure about that?" Law asked a little disappointed. If Killer wasn't gay or at least bi, Law might have made things worse instead of giving them a push in the right direction.

"Well, I've never seen him showing any interest in other boys like that, and he hasn't told me either."

Law chuckled. "That doesn't have to mean anything. Penguin didn't tell me either, but I'm pretty sure he's not straight."

"Well, Killer probably is."

"Oh, so it's 'probably' now?" Law shook his head. "But enough about your son, what about you?"

Kid choked on his beer. "I'm sorry?"

Law placed his hand on Kid's knee. He had a feeling subtlety wouldn't work on this man. "Are you gay?"

"No," Kid said, his face still serious. Then he looked at the hand on his knee and a wicked grin appeared on his face. "I swing both ways."

Law chuckled. "Good to know." He took his hand back and leaned into the couch. Kid's face at the sudden loss of contact was quite funny. "You really need to teach Killer some anger management though," Law changed the subject.

"Like you're the one to talk! Penguin fought back just as hard!" Kid was getting annoyed already, Law could see that. And he thought it was pretty funny too.

"I teach my son to defend himself, yes."

"Well, I teach my son not to take shit from others!"

It was hilarious, really, how easily Kid was getting angry. Law smirked challenging. "I see he didn't get his anger problems from a stranger."

"I don't need you to comment on my parenting skills!" Kid slammed his bottle of beer down on the table.

"Well, you can hardly call them skills, can you?" Law challenged him some more.

"That's enough, you asshole!" Kid came dangerously close to him. "Don't think that just because our sons made up, I won't fight you!"

Law's smirk only grew wider. That roughness in Kid might have been a little barbaric, but to Law it was only attractive. He liked to play slightly dangerous games. Before Kid could make a move to attack him, however, Law grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, so that their lips connected.

Kid was stunned for a second, but then began to kiss back. Roughly, and soon hungrily, moving his lips as if he was to devour Law. And Law couldn't say he didn't like it.

The kissing soon involved their tongues and heated up. So much that Law thought he could better do Kid a favor by tearing his shirt open. Kid seemed to agree and started pulling on the fabric of Law's own shirt, slowly sliding it up more and more. It didn't make Law cool down the slightest bit, however, and he moved his body, so that the shirt could be pulled over his head.

Unfortunately, that meant they had to break the kiss – which wasn't all that problematic, because they did need to get some air. Kid pulled the shirt over Law's head and dropped it onto the floor. However, his hand stopped mid-air and he stared at a spot just behind Law, completely frozen in place.

"What's wrong?" Law asked, his voice raspy.

"It's staring at me," Kid said with disgust in evident in his voice.

Law turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw their white dog looking at them intensely. "Oh, that's Bepo, don't worry about him." He slowly started kissing the redhead's neck.

"I don't like it when people or… things stare at me." Kid still hadn't taken his eyes off the dog.

"Now you sound just like your son." Law chuckled. But then he realized something. "Oh yeah, I had forgotten about the kids for a moment." He softly pushed Kid away from him and sat up again. "We wouldn't want them to walk in on us, would we?"

It was silent for a moment in which Kid seemed to think about something. Very silent. The two of them looked at each other. "They're awfully quiet, don't you think?" Kid said after another moment.

"Yeah… I hope for both your sakes that Killer hasn't lived up to his name and did something to my son," Law said seriously.

"Don't be ridiculous," was Kid's comment.

Law stood up and picked his shirt from the floor. "I'm gonna check on them anyway."

He pulled his shirt back on while walking up the stairs, making sure not to make any sound while he came closer to Penguin's room. All the while, he listened carefully if he heard anything, but that was not the case. Law stopped in front of the door, again listening for any sound, but when he didn't hear anything, he quietly opened the door and peeked inside.

What he saw there brought a giant smirk on his face. The two boys were sitting next to each other on the bed, Killer's hand on Penguin's leg and faces awkwardly pressed together in an attempt to kiss each other. Ah, teenage love at its finest. "I'm glad to see you two made up."

The two jumped up in shock. "Dad!" Penguin yelled with a catch in his voice. Both boys colored bright red.

"Hey, don't worry, I was just here to check if you two hadn't killed each other," Law said smiling. "I'll leave you alone again." He was about to turn around, but then thought of something. "If you… need anything, you can borrow some of mine. You can find it in the top drawer of my nightstand. As long as you use protection."

"Get out!" Penguin yelled. "I don't want to know what's in your nightstand!"

Law could close the door just in time to avoid being hit by a penguin-plush, but he couldn't help but smile victoriously. He knew he was right.


End file.
